


Charms Class

by Mercia



Series: Femslash February 2019 [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baking, Cooking, Crack, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Mutual Pining, charms class, flitwick is a chill dude, i guess, im catching up slowly i promise, master of killing time au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 02:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercia/pseuds/Mercia
Summary: At first glance, Luna looks like she’s just doing something normal, she always does, like writing notes, or just fiddling with a hair tie, perhaps just dozing off like the rest of them. She isn’t, though, she never is.





	Charms Class

**Author's Note:**

> idek what this is i wrote it because reasons

As one of the brightest in her year — and  _ yes,  _ Hermione is allowed to say that — there are few things which truly baffle her, at least at school.

Luna Lovegood, who diagonally to the left in front of her in Charms class, is one of them.

It's the middle of the afternoon, and Prof. Flitwick is teaching some formula which she looked over yesterday night, and she's tired but not tired enough to stop paying attention when she looks over at Luna Lovegood. She’s doing  _ something _ again.

The class is small, only about fifteen of them in total, and because it’s winter the room is much too warm, the heaters turned on fully up, enough to make two-thirds of the class half asleep. 

At first glance, Luna looks like she’s just doing something  _ normal _ , she always does, like writing notes, or just fiddling with a hair tie, perhaps just dozing off like the rest of them. She isn’t, though, she never is. Yesterday, it had seemed like she was just sharpening her pencil at her desk, which would have been a terrible habit on its own, but it had turned out she’d been making some sort of elaborate copy of some sort of renaissance art. Using the sharpenings from various coloured pencils. It had been quite good, actually, and when she’d swept everything off into the bin, it was almost a shame.

The rest of their class don’t seem to be paying attention to anything, let alone Luna Lovegood, but the girl meets her eye and offers her a bright, airy smile and a little wave, and Hermione looks away quickly.

Hermione is totally not distracted.

She is, however, definitely blushing. Only at being caught looking, she tells herself. No other reason. 

She sneaks a glance back, but Luna’s hair, a soft wavy but slightly tangled curtain of blond obscures her view, and she has to lean forward a bit, over her desk to see. She seems to be… mixing something—?

“Miss Granger,” interrupts a voice from the front. “I asked you what answer you found for the first question.”

The whole class in its entirety swivel their heads around to look at her, and Hermione feels her cheeks even more. Luckily, Hermione is already on question 13.

“48, sir,” she replies, and releases a breath when Prof. Flitwick hums and nods, and the class turns back around to face the front or fall back to sleep.

Right. Charms. 

From the Lovegood corner of the room, there's a sweet, rich smell beginning to permeate through and Hermione sneaks another look, and is that — 

There are three gently rising cupcakes on her desk, and Luna is holding her wand out baking them slowly, gold mist rising from the tip of her wand and into the air, the heat making the girl’s cheeks flush. There is a bag of flour, eggs, a carton of milk, a stick of butter, on the ground beside her desk with the silvery-blue hue of a cooling charm around it. Because. Luna Lovegood is making a cake. In charms class.

Admittedly, it’s rather impressive to see the spells working simultaneously, even though they are opposites in terms of the theory. And, Luna seems to be mixing frosting for it too. 

There are only fifteen minutes of class left when Flitwick calls out: “Miss Lovegood?” and this time Hermione can’t help but think a smug little  _ aha! _ “What did you get for question ten?”

Luna looks up, her big silver eyes blinking slowly. “Bezoar,” she says, utterly unphased and without looking at her notes or even the question. 

She glances down at her own paper and… the girl’s  _ right _ . 

Flitwick doesn’t even seem to care that she’s using his classroom as a kitchen because he beams and nods to himself happily before turning back to the board.  Luna Lovegood turns around and smiles at Hermione  _ again _ as though she doesn’t know Hermione is quietly seething at this.

But by the time the bell rings for the end of the lesson, Hermione finds two neatly iced cupcakes floating over to her, and Luna slipping out of the room quietly munching on her own. All three of the cupcakes are frosted different colours; Hermione isn’t even going to question it.

They taste good, though.

**Author's Note:**

> ive had like no sleep this week school was a bitch so yall gonna have to deal w/ my dumb fics


End file.
